Kirishima's Tutu
by GabbyGabGabs
Summary: Kirishima puts aside Bakugo's hunger temporarily while he helps the girls of 1-A with a task, but he doesn't expect the outcome of making bakugo wait for so long. Oneshot KiriBaku/ Lemon warning


"Wow," Kirishima stared at himself in the mirror. "I am something else right now!"

Kirishima radiated confidence, which was something everyone knew. He never complained too much about himself and he seemed perfectly fine with the way he looked. On this specific day, Kirishima was shocked to say he was absolutely in love with the costume he was put in, because he looked astonishing in it.

Even if the costume was a ballerina's tutu.

It had only been a couple of hours ago when Uraraka and Tsuyu walked up to him during class. While Tsuyu seemed excited, Uraraka looked nervous.

"Hey Eijiro!" Uraraka waved and Kirishima turned to them.

"Hey guys! What's up?" He smiled warmly.

"Here's the thing," Uraraka rubbed her palms together. "Momo was telling us how she was considering trying out to be a dancer in a ballet show taking place sometime in two weeks."

"It's for a festival." Tsuyu states.

"Right, and she was really pumped about it a few days ago. She told us she'd been practicing and she was ready. But, about two hours ago when we asked her how she felt about the audition, she said she was nervous and considering not doing it at all!"

"She seemed serious too."

"Ah man," Kirishima said. "That's awful!"

"Exactly. So we thought that maybe something unexpected would make her feel better." Uraraka shifted her feet. "Like a certain someone, who's always pumped up to help others and struts confidence."

"Oh! Yea I can totally help!" Kirishima pumped his fist and became excited himself. "Tell me what you need me to do!"

"Well…" When Uraraka paused her mid-sentence, kirishima became a little confused. However, Tsuyu decided to finish the statement for her.

"We need you to wear this ballerina outfit we got you."

Kirishima stared for a moment before realizing they weren't joking. "Huh?"

"We thought Momo seeing you have the confidence to put it on would shift her mood to believe she could do it too." Tsuyu turns around and picks up and clothing bag off one of the desk. "It's in here; it's red, fluffy, and really comfortable."

When Kirishima remained silent Uraraka became worried. "B-But it's only if you want to! We'd really appreciate it Eijiro, we've never seen Momo so down. But there's no pressure, really."

"…Okay." Kirishima responded.

"Okay…as in you'll do it?" Tsuyu asked.

Kirishima smiled and shrugged. "Yeah, what the hell. I'll do my best to make our friend change her mind!"

"Yes!" Uraraka jumped in glee. "Oh thank you! None of the other boys would've done it if we didn't ask them.

"Hurry, go to your dorm room and change." Tsuyu handed Kirishima the bag and both girls ran off.

So here Kirishima was in his room, staring at himself in his mirror wearing a red long sleeved leotard with a dark red tutu. At first it felt weird when he put it all on, but when he saw himself he felt he didn't look half bad.

"Well, if Momo doesn't gain confidence after this, at least I certainly did." Kirishima mumbled to himself.

As he looked over his body in the mirror, he couldn't help but notice how detailed his body looked in the leotard. It squeezed him in a comfortable way and from his arm to his hips. Kirishima realized he really had a nice shape. He couldn't stop the blush that appeared on his face or the smirk.

Suddenly there was a knock at his door. He wondered if it was Uraraka telling him it was go time. He quickly slid on the shoes Tsuyu brought to him to wear and rushed to the door. When he opened it, he was greeted by Kaminari and Sero.

"Woah! You actually are doing it!" Kaminari said with wide eyes as he looked over his friend. Kirishima just rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Tsuyu told us that you were helping her with a special project to make Momo feel better," Sero said. "Now I can see why she didn't go into detail about the project. You even let your hair down!"

Kirishima chuckled. "Yup, I'm going to try to make Momo smile so hard, she'll wanna dance for days! Make all the jokes you guys want, but I look good for a guy in a tutu."

"No dude, you actually do look kinda good! Not every guy can pull off a leotard and a tutu." Kaminari said as he pulled out his phone. "Hold on let me get some pics of you."

Kirishima laughed as he leaned against his doorframe as his friend took pictures of him. It didn't matter to him, he was just surprised they didn't have any stupid jokes to tell.

"Oh that reminds me, Bakugo's lookin for you." Sero said.

Kirishima's heart leaped in his chest. He didn't know why he still got so excited when his best friend requested his presence. "Bakugo? What for?"

"I think he said he's hungry. He wants you to go get lunch with him."

"Ah man, I'm kinda doin' this right now." Kirishima said. "Could you tell him to wait a little longer?"

"Are you sure? He's in one of those moods again." Kaminari said as he snapped one last picture.

"Ah great," Kirishima rubbed his eyes. He knew exactly what Kaminari meant by that. He was referring to one of Bakugo's rough moods when he was angry and aggressive for no good reason. It was always a chore for Kirishima to get Bakugo to calm down, but he never complained. "Yea it's fine. Just let him know I'm a little occupied at the moment and I'll take the blow back later."

"You're a brave soul," Sero smiled. "We'll see you later buddy!"

"Byyye!" Kaminari said as he walked off with Sero.

* * *

An hour and a half went by until Kirishima was back in his room. He felt beyond good at the moment because his mission to make Momo feel confident worked like a charm.

When she first saw him in the tutu, she was clearly shocked but she didn't hold back her amused laughter. Kirishima did his best attempt at a little dance for her while Uraraka, Tsuyu, Ashido, and the other girls cheered him on while cheering on Momo. At one point Kirishima actually fell and everyone assumed he got hurt, but his laughter right afterwards told them otherwise. He was having fun and it seemed his friends were too.

"Okay I'll do it!" Momo said confidently when Kirishima finished. As everyone cheered, Kirishima knew he completed his task. He also felt great when the girls cheered for him too.

"What a silly rush." Kirishima said to himself as he entered his room. He wasn't exactly tired but just a little exhausted.

Kirishima thought about taking a quick shower and then getting some food, but a sudden loud knock at his door startled him. After five seconds the knocking got louder. Kirishima rushed to the door and swung it open to see a terrified looking Izuku.

"H-Hey Kirishima," Izuku waved. "Nice tutu. I heard about what you did for Momo, that was really nice of you."

"Awe, thanks man!" Kirishima smiled. "What's up, why the long face?"

"W-Well, I was just walking to my room when I passed Bakugo, and for some reason he immediately tried to kill me! I didn't even say anything this time! Do you know what that was about?"

Kirishima groaned and mentally kicked himself. He forgotten all about Bakugo, which was hard for him to even believe. "Sorry about that, we were supposed to go get food earlier, he's probably still hun-"

"SHITTY HAIR!" A sudden boom could be heard from someone down the hall and from the way Izuku jumped, kirishima knew exactly what was coming. "OI, DEKU! IS THAT KIRISHIMA?!"

"O-Oh god," Izuku backed away slowly from the door. "Hey he's coming, so I gotta go Kirishima. I'll catch you later!"

Without another word Izuku bolted down the hall. Kirishma sighed deeply before walking back into his room. He left his door open because he knew a certain someone was going to burst through it any second.

"Hey! Riot!" Bakugo barked as he opened Kirishima's door and slammed it behind him. "I thought I sent those idiots earlier to tell you that I was hungry! And what are you wearing?!"

Kirishima turned and smiled warmly. No matter how angry Bakugo could get Kirishima still favored him. "It's a tutu man! Didn't you hear about my secret mission for Momo?"

"Yea, so?!"

"Sooo, I was busy doing that! I'm sorry dude, of course I would've gone out with you earlier if I didn't have to do that." Kirishima said as he went to his draw to get new clothes. To his surprise, when he turned back around, bakugo stood right in front of him with his usual mean scowl.

"I'm hungry Kirishima." Bakugo said in a low tone and Kirishima could feel his spine shiver. Bakugo usually did this when he wanted to intimidate him into getting what he wanted. In the past it used to work like a charm, but kirishima's found ways to work around it.

"I understand, but I have to change. Why don't you sit on the couch until I'm done and then we can go get whatever your heart desires." Kirishima responded in a cool tone while keeping the smile on his face.

After a few seconds Bakugo scoffed but retreated to the couch. Kirishima was happy that they had come to a compromise. He loved when Bakugo agreed with him because it was so rare for him to do it with anyone else.

Kirishima took off the shoes to the outfit and tossed them in the corner. He went to his mirror see which part of his outfit he should take off first. He assumed the tutu, but he was embarrassed to admit he wanted a couple of more extra seconds in it. Then he remembered there was a button in the back of his leotard that he had to undo to make getting it off easier.

Kirishima reached for the button and tried untangling it, but for some strange reason it was harder to undo it then button it together. He struggled for a moment before realizing this was way harder than he thought.

However, when Kirishima looked back into the mirror's reflection, he could see bakugo watching him from the couch. Kirishima then thought that this might not of been as hard as he thought.

Quickly, Kirishima turned and walked over to bakugo. "Hey bud, I have a problem."

"Huh?!" Bakugo looked up at him.

"There's this button I need to undo in the back of my leotard, but it's actually really hard. Could you do it for me?"

Kirishima expected some sort of insult or refusal the first time around, but Bakugo just scoffed before moving his legs apart. Kirishima smiled as he sat down between them, but his body went stiff when he felt bakugo's hands on his neck as he undid the button.

It felt like minutes had gone by by the time Bakugo finished unhooking the button. Kirishima felt himself exhale the air he didn't even know he was holding onto.

"It's done." Bakugo grunted.

"Thanks man!" Kirishima smiled. He fixed himself to get up but suddenly Bakugo's hand was on his arm.

"Wait," Bakugo said sternly and Kirishima froze. Was there something wrong with his leotard? "What's that smell?"

Kirishima almost wanted to believe that that was Bakugo's nose he felt on his neck, but he wasn't so sure. "Um, what smell?"

"You tell me, it's on you." Bakugo said and grabbed Kirishima's other arm. "It smells like you…but with something else."

"I…I think one of the girls might've sprayed something on me for effect." Kirishima gripped Bakugo's thighs to push off on so he could stand up. "It's probably nothing."

"I said wait." Suddenly Kirishima feels himself beign pulled down again, except this time he's actually on bakugo's lap. He can feel Bakugo's grip on his arm's grow tighter and his nose was definitely on his skin.

Kirishima was too scared to turn around. This was completely new. Bakugo had never grabbed him this hard unless he was in danger or something. And the smelling? What had gotten into his friend?

"B-Bakugo?" Kirishima spoke softly.

"You smell good." Bakugo spoke low again and Kirishima began to feel weak.

"What? What do you mean?"

"I mean what I said." Bakugo whispered on kirishima's neck before he licked up the back of it.

"W-Woah!" Kirishima felt his back arch from the weird feeling. He tried to stand up again, but this time bakugo grabbed his hips and sat him firmly back down. "H-Hey, bakugo, what are you doing?"

Bakugo didn't answer him. Instead he continued to lick all along kirishima's neck and shoulders. While this happened, Kirishima began to find it hard to control his breathing. Bakugo's grip on his hips seemed to get stronger and stronger so kirishima wasn't sure if there was a way out of whatever was going through his friends mind.

"Did you have fun playing dress up today, riot?" Bakugo asked.

"I…I did." Kirishima found the strength to answer as bakugo's hands started to move.

"You had fun without me?" Bakugo asked as his hands caressed kirishima's torso.

"It…wasn't like that," Kirishima panted as he watched the hands get dangerously close to his nipples.

"You should know better than to lie to me dumbass." Bakugo quickly gripped onto Kirishima's nipples.

"Ngh!" Kirishima bit his bottom lip to stop any sound from coming from him. "W-Wait, bakugo. Please…"

"What a softy." Bakugo grinned as he flicked at Kirishima's nipples and watched him jump. "The other idiots saw you in this already right?"

Kirishima assumed he could only be talking about Kaminari and Sero. "Why does that ma-"

"Answer me." Bakugo growled. Suddenly Kirishima could feel heat radiating from under Bakugo's hands. He immediately panicked.

"Y-Yes! They saw me earlier." Kirishima leaned back into Bakugo as if he was trying to get away from the heat. "I swear all they did was tell me you were looking for me, kaminari took pictures of me as a joke, sero said I was brave and they left."

He thought that being honest was the right thing to do, but maybe he was too honest because the heat didn't decrease. In fact, it became more intense. Bakugo growled. "You let that dumb moron take pictures of you?!"

"Ah! Bakugo please, it hurts!" Kirishima whined and tried to free himself from bakugo's grasped to only meet failure once again.

"If you harden your skin I'll make it ten times worse for you." Bakugo threatened.

"D-Don't…please.." Kirishima panted. It took him a second to realize he was rock hard from all of this and he felt dirty. He felt dirtier when he felt Bakugo's own erection rubbing him right between his ass.

Without any warning, Bakugo suddenly tore threw Kirishima's leotard. His eyes went wide as he felt the fabric be shredded off of him with ease. Bakugo ripped it so that the back and sleeves were fine, but the front was completely destroyed revealing kirishima's nipples.

"W-Why'd you do that?!" Kirishima looked at Bakugo and he was surprised Bakugo's eyes seemed to be redder. It was like he wasn't the same Bakugo kirishima knew. This one was much more…dangerous.

"Because I can and I know you'll let me." Bakugo squeezed on Kirishima's nipples again before leading on of his hands down lower. "Don't squirm."

Kirishima heard exactly what he said, but when he realized that bakugo was going for his rear he began to panick. Immediately, Bakugo gripped kirishima by his hip and held him down.

"N-No! Katsuki, I can't!" Kirishima began to shake when he felt one of bakugo's fingers slip into his boxers and rub against his hole. "C-Come on, don't mess with me anymore!"

But Kirishima's eyes widened and he arched his back as Bakugo's finger enter him. His mind immediately went to dust as he felt nothing but bakugo. He gripped onto bakugo's knees as he felt the finger move around inside of him.

Suddenly Kirishima felt bakugo's grip on his hip loosen. He grabbed Kirishima's face and made him look him in the eye. "I'm not fucking messing with you. Don't ever think this shits a game again or I'll tear apart the tutu."

Kirishima shuddered at Bakugo's words. Before he had time to react, bakugo slid another finger into him. This time, kirishima stuck out his tongue like he was a dog with no shame.

"See, you fuckin love it." Bakugo grinned as he tore off kirishima's boxers. "So fucking hot. I should cut you off from my touch right now and watch you cry like a girl. You already got so wet like one."

"A-aah, aah," Kirishima closed his eyes and let his head drop while bakugo pumped his fingers in and out of him. "S-So cruel, b-bakugo."

"I'm good to you and you know it," Bakugo pulled his fingers out and watched kirishima pant. "Don't you dare try and run."

Kirishima wanted to turn around and ask why in the world would he ever run from Bakugo. But when he felt something bigger enter him from behind, he knew Bakugo meant something else.

"_His…his.._" Kirishima's mind raced as he felt bakugo slowly push himself all the way into kirishima. "_Oh god, he's fucking me! He actually plans to fuck me!_"

"I-I'm gonna tear!" Kirishima arched his back and his breathing sped up. He could've sworn he was about to have a panic attack.

But suddenly Kirishma feels his face being grabbed again and this time his lips are pressed firmly against bakugo's. Instantly, kirishima melts and comes. This feels better than anything they could've possibly done together. Bakugo was aggressive but he wasn't to rough. He bit Kirishima's lip a couple of times and when he opened his mouth Bakugo pushed his tongue to the farthest corners.

After a couple of minutes, Bakugo moves. Kirishima jumps at the pain and almost bites down on Bakugo's tongue. He stops himself in time before that could become a bloody mess.

Kirishima felt pain but above it all was pleasure. He was still so confused but he didn't care. How did he end up like this? Why did he end up like this? Was it because of how long he was away from Bakugo? Was this a punishment, or a reward? Either way, kirishima was in love. He loved this more than anything. He loved that he got to do it with bakugo. He loved the thought of being in love with bakugo.

Kirishima was so lost in thought he didn't even realize that he began to bounce on Bakugo on his own. Bakugo watched him do it too. He didn't stop the possible sex hound he just created, not until kirishima became greedy and started rolling his hips.

"Ha! Look at you," Bakugo snarls as he picks kirishima up and tosses his on the floor on his hands and knees. Bakugo quickly gets behind him before he knows what's happening and re-enters him. "My dick means that much to you now?"

When bakugo begins thrusting into him, kirishima can't fight the urge to moan. "AaaH! Aah, A-aah!"

"If you keep moaning like that, I'm gonna be in here to fuck you five times a day." Bakugo says expecting Kirishima to try and hush his moans or deny it, but he's surprised when he doesn't.

"Aah! O-oh, katsuki" Kirishima moans without hesitation at this point and it begins to get to Bakugo.

"You put on a fancy skirt because some girl needed you to cheer her up? I wonder if I bought you a bunny outfit would you let me fuck you in it!" Bakugo smirks.

"Yes! P-Please!"

Kirishima's answer throws bakugo off and the smirk on his face is gone. When he stops moving, Kirishima's eyes go wide. Not from embarrassment, but from the loss of pleasure. He looks back at Bakugo and sees that his friend is clearly shocked by his answer.

Bakugo looks into Kirishima's eyes and it's like he's fucking a completely different version of his friend. Kirishima's tongue hangs out, his eyes are half-lidded and cloudy, and the blush on his face is almost as red as his hair.

Suddenly, Kirishima pushes back on bakugo's dick all on his own. He doesn't take his eyes off Bakugo as he pants. "Come on, fuck me. I'll let you do me in anything you bring, just finish me off first."

Something inside Bakugo snaps like a twig. With super speed, he grabs a handful of Kirishima's hair and pushes the boys face into the ground. With that, he begins to ram into him, a little more than what he can take.

"AA-AH! K-KATSUKI!" Kirishima's eyes cross as Bakugo hits places he's never thought he'd feel. "OH GOD, P-PLEASE WAIT!"

"Shut up. Take it." Bakugo growled and pulled Kirishima back to him harder.

"Oh god!" Kirishima wraps his arms around his head in attempt to keep his mind intact while he comes for the second time.

Finally with one final thrust, Bakugo fills kirishima up with his own. He doesn't realize that he's leaving burn marks in kirishima's sides as he comes. Soon, he pulls out and sits back to make sure not a drop of his come leaves Kirishima's ass.

Kirishima is still on his hands and knees, panting and shaking like a newborn fawn. His mind is still clouded and he can feel Bakugo's seed inside him. After a couple of minutes, he hears bakugo stand up. He watches him as he walks over to his bed and pick up the clothes Kirishima was suppose to change into earlier.

Bakugo walks over and drops the clothes in front of him. Bakugo crouches down in front of him and lift's kirishima by his hair so that they make eye contact. Both of them stare at each other for a moment before Bakugo kisses him.

"Get dressed and make it quick, I'm still kind of hungry." Bakugo says before going back to the couch.


End file.
